Quests
Quests are activities that are played by players in order to win (a) prize(s). In a quest, players must complete each task to progress to the next task. Each task requires a player to follow instructions or hints and perform a certain action, including saying a phrase in a specified room or correctly answering a multiple choice question. After a player has completed the quest, a prize will be awarded to that player. Prizes for quests include credits and items, many of which are only available through the quest. There is a Sunday quest every Sunday that lasts until Tuesday. A list of quests can be found here. To access the current quests, click on the quest button on the right end of the toolbar to open the Quest Manager. Sunday Quest A Sunday quest is a quest that is released every Sunday. These quests last for 2 days on Sunday and Monday. They are always a one time quest, and their prize will never be rereleased. Epic Quest An epic quest is a special kind of quest. These quests are in their own tab of the Quest Manager, labeled 'Epic Quests'. Each epic quest has 7 quests with 1 available per day. The reward for an epic quest is a magic pin. A list of epic quests can be found on this page or here. List of Quests Beta Quests * VFK Happy Father's Day Quest * Surf's Up Summer Fun Quest * I Scream For Ice Cream Quest * FAD-ulous Summer Quest Gamma Quests * Australian Walkabout Quest * Freedom Through Time Quest * Let Freedom Ring Quest * The Legend Of King Arthur Quest * Western Frontier Quest Current * History of Television Quest Retired * VFK 2010 Doughnut Quest * VFK America the Beautiful Quest * VFK Apple Harvest Quest * VFK April Fool's Day Mini-Quest * VFK April Fools Quest * VFK Astronomy Quest * VFK Auto Racing Quest * VFK Barbeque Quest * VFK Benjamin Franklin Innovations Quest I * VFK Benjamin Franklin Innovations Quest II * VFK Bonfire Quest * VFK British Bridge Quest * VFK Chile Ristras Quest * VFK Chinese New Year Mini-Quest * VFK Christmas Story Quest * VFK Colors of Autumn Quest * VFK Columbus Day Quest * VFK Constitution Day Mini-Quest * VFK Crayon Quest * VFK Crossword Puzzle Clue Quest * VFK Declaration of Independence Quest * VFK Decorating for Christmas Quest * VFK Deep Space Probe Quest * VFK Doughnut Quest * VFK Drive-in Movie Theater Quest * VFK Early History of American Space Exploration Quest * VFK Early History of American Space Exploration Quest II * VFK Early History of Olympics Quest * VFK Easter Eggs Quest * VFK Father's Day Quest * VFK First Thanksgiving Quest * VFK Flag Day and Birthday of the US Army Quest * VFK Friday the 13th Mini-Quest * VFK Friday the 13th Superstition Quest * VFK Galaxy Gardening Quest * VFK Galaxy Quest * VFK George Washington's Birthday Mini-Quest * VFK Ghost Quest * VFK Ghost Story Quest * VFK Great Outdoors Father's Day Quest * VFK Groundhog Day Mini-Quest * VFK Halloween Candy Quest * VFK Halloween Creature Quest * VFK Halloween Fun Quest * VFK Harvest Moon Quest * VFK History of Agriculture Quest * VFK History of American Football Quest * VFK History of Calendars Quest * VFK History of Checkers Quest * VFK History of Christmas Trees Quest * VFK History of Cheerleading Quest * VFK History of Constellations Quest * VFK History of Easter Eggs Quest * VFK History of Hairstyles Quest * VFK History of Mother's Day Quest * VFK History of Nuts Quest * VFK History of Quilting Quest * VFK History of Rockets Quest * VFK History of SETI Quest * VFK History of St. Patrick's Day Quest * VFK History of Sundials Quest * VFK History of Swimming Quest * VFK History of the Indianapolis 500 Quest * VFK History of Timekeeping Quest * VFK History of Valentine's Day Quest * VFK Honey Quest * VFK Hot Springs Quest * VFK Ice Quest * VFK Ides of March Quest * VFK It Happened in November Quest * VFK Johnny Appleseed Quest * VFK Labor Day Mini-Quest * VFK Lawn and Garden Quest * VFK Lifeguard Quest * VFK Lost Mines Quest * VFK Marshmallow Quest * VFK Memorial Day Mini-Quest * VFK Midsummer Night's Dream Quest * VFK Minutemen Quest * VFK Mother's Day Quest * VFK National Bubble Gum Day Mini-Quest * VFK National Chocolate Chip Cookie Day Mini-Quest * VFK National Relaxation Day Quest * VFK Neon Lights Quest * VFK New Year's Day 2010 Mini-Quest * VFK Palm Tree Quest * VFK Palm Tree Quest II * VFK Pancake Day Mini-Quest * VFK Pearl Quest * VFK Petroliana Quest * VFK Pilgrim History Part III Quest * VFK Pilgrim History Part II Quest * VFK Pilgrim History Quest * VFK Pineapple Quest * VFK Pizza Quest * VFK Roswell Incident Quest * VFK Sandcastle Quest * VFK Snail Quest * VFK Second Anniversary Mini-Quest * VFK Second Anniversary Quest * VFK Snowflake Quest * VFK Solar System Quest * VFK St. Patrick's Day Mini Quest * VFK Straw Hat Quest * VFK Surfing Fun Quest * VFK Thanksgiving Day 2009 Mini-Quest * VFK Toasted Marshmallow Quest * VFK Valentine's Day and Washington's Birthday Quest * VFK Valentine Symbols Quest * VFK Veterans Day Mini Quest * VFK Veterans Day Quest * VFK Waffle Quest * VFK Waffle Quest 2010 * VFK Waterfall Quest * VFK Waterfall Quest II * VFK Watermelon Quest * VFK Waterpark Quest * VFK Waterpark Quest Part II * VFK Weather and Climate Quest * VFK Western Frontier Quest Epic Quests Current * Quest for Fairy Enchantment * Quest for Mermaid Enchantment * Quest for Twilight Enchantment * Quest for Space Enchantment * Quest for Transportation